starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
right|thumb|A-style poster A New Hope Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope verscheen in 1977 in de bioscopen en was de eerste film van Star Wars die verscheen. De film werd geregisseerd door George Lucas. De film staat vaak ook gewoon bekend als Star Wars. Openingstekst It is a period of Civil War. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have wontheir first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secretplans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, an armored space station with enough powerto destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy . . . . Synopsis Negentien jaar na het ontstaan van het Galactic Empire behaalde de Rebel Alliance zijn eerste grote overwinning. Net daarna kwamen twee Droids, R2-D2 en C-3PO 'toevallig' in het bezit van een eenvoudige jongen Luke Skywalker op Tatooine. R2-D2 droeg een boodschap met zich mee waarin Princess Leia aan een zekere Obi-Wan Kenobi vroeg om de plannen die Artoo Detoo bezit, af te leveren op Alderaan. Deze plannen wareb blueprints van de Death Star I, een ruimtestation van het Empire met de kracht om een planeet te vernietigen. Luke slaagde erin deze boodschap af te leveren en Obi-Wan bleek zelfs één van de overblijvende Jedi te zijn die nog vocht in de Clone Wars. Meer zelfs, Obi-Wan legde aan Luke dingen uitover zijn vader die Luke nog niet wist (Luke woonde met zijn stiefoom en tante). Door het noodlot (Luke's familie werd gedood door Stormtroopers) werd Luke verplicht om samen met Obi-Wan en de Droids zijn planeet te verlaten. Tijdens hun reis vertelde Obi-Wan over de Force aan Luke. In de stad Mos Eisley ontmoetten ze Han Solo en Chewbacca. Solo, een egocentrische smokkelaar met schulden, was bereid hen te vervoeren naar de planeet Alderaan. thumb|left|250px|[[Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa en Han Solo]] Princess Leia was ondertussen gevangengenomen door het Empire en naar de Death Star I gebracht. Wanneer de Millennium Falcon, het schip van Solo, bij Alderaan aankwam, was de planeet verdwenen. Dit omdat de Death Star I de planeet had vernietigd met hun Super Laser. De Falcon werd daarna “opgeslokt” in de Death Star. Terwijl Obi-Wan probeerde het mechanisme uit te schakelen zodat ze konden ontsnappen, ontdekten de droids dat Leia geëxecuteerd ging worden. Luke slaagde er toch in om Solo en de Wookiee te overtuigen en ze slaagden in hun opzet om Leia van de dood te redden. Obi-Wan ontsnapte echter niet, want Darth Vader had de aanwezigheid van zijn voormalige en doodgewaande Meester opgemerkt. Vader doodde Kenobi in een Lightsaber duel, maar het lichaam van de Jedi verdween in het niets zoals Qui-Gon Jinn hem dit had aangeleerd. De Rebel Alliance, de organisatie die streed tegen het Empire en de waarden van de Republic terug wou herstellen, analyseerde de zwakte van de gigantische Death Star en voerde een wanhoopsoffensief uit met een dertigtal Starfighters. Met de hulp van Han Solo en de Rebellen piloten slaagde Luke Skywalker erin om de Death Star I te vernietigen. Darth Vader kon echter ontsnappen doordat hij was weggekatapulteerd tijdens de Battle of Yavin. Luke Skywalker, Han Solo en Chewbacca zijn de nieuwe helden van de Rebel Alliance. Cast *Luke Skywalker .... Mark Hamill *Han Solo .... Harrison Ford *Princess Leia Organa .... Carrie Fisher *Grand Moff Tarkin .... Peter Cushing *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi .... Alec Guinness *See Threepio (C-3PO) .... Anthony Daniels *Artoo-Detoo (R2-D2) .... Kenny Baker *Chewbacca .... Peter Mayhew *Darth Vader .... David Prowse *Stem van Darth Vader .... James Earl Jones (uncredited tot de SE) *Uncle Owen .... Phil Brown *Aunt Beru .... Shelagh Fraser *Chief Jawa .... Jack Purvis *General Dodonna .... Alex McCrindle *General Willard .... Eddie Byrne *Red Leader .... Drewe Hemley *Red Two (Wedge) .... Denis Lawson *Red Three (Biggs) .... Garrick Hagon *Red Four (John "D") .... Jack Klaff *Red Six (Porkins) .... William Hootkins *Gold Leader .... Angus Mcinnis *Gold Two .... Jeremy Sinden *Gold Five .... Graham Ashley *General Tagge .... Don Henderson *Admiral Motti .... Richard Le Parmentier *Commander Bast .... Leslie Schofield *Greedo .... Paul Blake *Wuher .... Ted Burnett *Theron Nett .... Mauy Chaykin *Dr. Evazan .... Alfie Curtis *Greedo .... Maria De Aragon *Garouf Lafoe, Stormtrooper, Tusken Raider, and Death Star Trooper .... Peter Diamond *Laze Loneozner .... Anthony Forrest *Brea Tonnika .... Christine Hewett *Ponda Baba .... Tommy Ilsley *Muftak and Cantina band member .... Laine Liska *Swilla Corey .... Mandy Morton *Camie Loneozner .... Koo Stark *Pol Treidum .... Peter Sumner *Lt. Shann Childsen .... Malcolm Tierney *Doikk Na'ts .... Phil Tippett *Del Goren .... Burnell Tucker *Stem van Greedo .... Larry Ward *Raymus Antilles .... Peter Geddis categorie:Bioscoopfilms